Dreams really DO come true!
by Whyntir
Summary: A favor for all the hard core fans of Hetalia to test my skills. A series of one shots staring Hetalia characters and . . . YOU! PM me your profile if you are intrested and I'll get right to work! I hope you enjoy! College setting APH The World X YOU!
1. Here is what I do for you

HELLO! Alright, as you people know, I have a lot to do, but my brain is screaming, NOT ENOUGH! I have this sad condition where I need so much on my plate in order to get anything done. I get bored easy so when I do one thing (like finish a chapter of Raining Stars) and I have no ideas for the others I need something new to occupy me or I'm going to get depressed and I wanna fit in my new skinny jeans! XD Anyway. I was watching some . . . sexual Hetalia stuff. Specifically the stuff on youtube like _**Nice Big Ben**_ and _**Nice Dover**_ where fans have the characters thrusting in the air, BUT IT IS-! *nose bleed and drool* Or maybe I'm a big perv. Either way, I LOVE IT! And do NOT tell me you've NEVER done this you hard core fans:

Fantasize about you and your favorite Hetalia character(s) getting it on!

My female side is all blech and no fun, my male side is . . . weeeeell . . . he's fun ~! ^^ (Did I mention I am also Gender Confused with SPD? XD) So, I am being a doll and taking requests for all you weird people who wanna get it on with your fave charries. ^^

The setting is in a College AU, everyone is a student, but the original characters are there to the best of my ability. There may, obviously, be some OOCness. Any character you want and how many you want are up to you! This is what I need if you want a whole one-shot to yourself:

_**PM ME YOUR FILE!**_

Fave character(s)

(IF U HAVE MORE THAN ONE!) Whether you want it just one-one or threesomes, foursomes, +somes? I need specifics.

Fetishes (This is why you may want it in PM, so the world won't know) You may or may not wanna be specific. If you aren't and you leave it in my hands . . . idk. I'll do my best. What I need for sure are LIMITS! How far do you go?

Now the normal Profile:

Name: (Use your real name, make one up. Whatever you like. Perhaps not your username because people may trach you.)

Age: (COLLEGE! I don't really agree with underage sex. So 17+ [maybe that's a lil hypocritical])

Gender: (Yes, this means you can make it gay! :D)

Country(ies):

Amount: (Two, three, four, more?)

Fetishes: (_**DO NOT FORGET THE LIMITS!)**_

Appearance: (Hair style/color, Eye color, physic)

Personality:

Again _**PM THIS TO ME!**_

Hope you'll get interested! ^^


	2. Alice X Ludwig

**A/N: As a reward, I'll be doing this one first. This profile was the easiest to understand and the creator was such a big help. I want to also give the announcement that any visitors who want to add their profile to the story but can't PM can email their wishes to me. My email is on my profile. If you don't have an email . . . I'm sorry. (This was brought to me by a review by ****AlicElise)**** I hope Alice enjoys this and melts into a puddle of fan-girlism like she promised :D**

* * *

Alice Dragomir sat quietly as the teacher droned on and on about physics and aerodynamics. She had better things to acknowledge than an old man's floating head, specifically the blond sitting two rows in front across the aisle. He was so handsome with neat blonde hair and a serious expression. Her eyes scanned over what she could see of his face once more. The major reason she went into this class was to see him, a little stalker-ish, she'd admit that much. Still, she wanted to go into engineering and her fellow Otaku, Kiku Honda, was also in the same class period.

"Shown in the figure below is three turns of coiled plastic tubing. One end, fitted with a small funnel, extends upward from the table to over twice the diameter of the tubing. The other end simply lies on the table after it leaves the coil. Now we will pour water into the funnel until something happens. The question is what will happen; in particular, what will happen first? Ms. Dragomir, can you answer the question?" the professor called.

Alice jumped slightly, the look on her teacher's face said he knew she wasn't really paying attention. Still, she was very talented at daydreaming and listening. The question was simple after all, "The water would overflow before going out the other end, sir."

The other students found her to be a total nerd and an antisocial bookworm. It wasn't her fault if her only friend was Kiku. They shared so much in common. They both like anime and were going into engineering, also, they shared the same trait of being quiet and shy while keeping hold of their super-smartness. The major difference was that Kiku had two other friends. Feliciano Vargas, who was in the Culinary Arts class at this point, and Ludwig Beilschmidt who he sat beside at this very moment. Sometimes the silent girl wanted to beg and plead the Japanese boy if Ludwig thought anything of her, but as far as she knew, he never looked in her direction. It was as though he purposefully ignored her. Sometimes she wondered if he knew.

* * *

"You know Ludwig ~," Feli said wistfully as they walked to the cafeteria to buy their lunch, "You should really get yourself a girlfriend!"

Ludwig, who had been dinking a bottle of water began choking and coughing to clear his lungs, "WHAT!" he managed once he cleared his lungs. Kiku patted his back all the while.

"Perhaps Feliciano-kun is right Ludwig-kun. A partner may be what you need to open up more."

"Why are you two looking at _me_ for this!" he exclaimed with a blush, "Why not either of you?"

"Well . . . Ludwig, you're so tense. You need someone who can make you more comfortable and not so stand-offish. Besides, you are 19," the Italian boy teased and giggled.

"And you are a different factor my friend," Kiku said with a serious face, "There is already someone who would enjoy your company."

"Really!" the other two said in union. Ludwig was more embarrassed and soft in tone while Feli was loud and surprised.

"Yes, a friend of mine. She is in our physics class. Do you remember Alice Dragomir? She has been admiring you since she came to the school last year. She has the darker blond hair with the white jacket," the raven haired young man explained with a slight smile.

Ludwig's blush deepened. He had noticed the girl and did have a fairly deep interest in her. She was cute and all, but she was a little too quiet. He couldn't understand what she thought most of the time and to know she had a liking in him was flattering. "R-Really?"

"Yes. She watches you constantly in class and hardly pays attention," Kiku laughed, "She once told me she knows you by heart."

"LUDWIG'S BLUSHING!" Feliciano proclaimed. The German man promptly grabbed him to shut him up.

* * *

Alice sat in the library overlooking new stories on fanfiction; new chapters were added on her favorite's list and she read lazily. What she really wanted was to be in one of those stories and have her dreams come true. All the characters seemed to get what they, or she, wanted at one point or another. Her blue eyes glazed over a bit as she thought of Ludwig and her together.

_Sweat slid down his smooth body as he kissed her with a passion. Alice tangled her fingers in his usually neat hair __that was now disgruntled. It made him look even more beautiful. His sky blue eyes were glazed in lust, his hands moving over her with such raw passion, but careful consideration. She moaned as he cupped- _

* * *

Alice jumped as a hand touched her shoulder hesitantly. Hastily, she turned off the internet and turned to meet the same blue eyes from her daydream, but clear and resting above rosy cheeks, red in a blush. The blonde girl felt herself go a bright red as well, "Y-yes Ludwig?" she asked in a heavy stutter.

"Uh, Alice. I- um- I . . . It has come to my attention that you have certain feelings for me." She mentally swore to hurt Kiku in the most horrible way plausible to an Otaku. "And I wanted to inform you that I- I feel the same way." Scratch that, she was going to make him the happiest Otaku on planet earth!

She blushed deeply and looked away a bit while playing with her hair, "So . . . um . . . really?"

"Uh . . . y-yes, and I was wondering . . . would you . . .?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she jumped quickly to her feet, a surprised Ludwig taken aback for a second before smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Hm . . . they look nice together," Kiku said as he and Feliciano peered through the window of the library.

Feli nodded happily, "Yup! Ludwig looks so funny when he's flustered."

* * *

They got along wonderfully. Alice started opening up to Ludwig more than she had to anyone else, and talking actually wasn't so much of a problem after a few days. They went from associates to friends and finally they didn't mind touching and holding each other. That took a good moth and a half alone. Alice had thought he was going to ask her out originally, until she realized they didn't know each other at all. Only snippets they heard about the other from Kiku who didn't mind it at all since he was rewarded handsomely from both sides.

The two were just getting back to the dorms from a sexy night out which included dancing and a few drinks and it was getting a little hot between them. Alice had her arms around Ludwig's neck while he had her in the air around the waist. They kissed softly at first, but then they became passionate and needy. The German man left her mouth first and kissed her neck, "Alice," he breathed against her skin, "I-I want you."

She smiled slightly, "Then take me."

They made it to her room and Ludwig kicked the door shut before they began kissing again, it was a little sloppy from their fuzzy minds and instinctual reactions. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and saliva slipped past the corners of their lips. Alice was able to maneuver her clumsy fingers to her boyfriend's button down shirt. Just as she got the last button undone, she fell back onto her bed. When had they even gotten to her room? She didn't care; all she could focus on was the blonde man above her.

His hair was in disarray and he panted to regain what breath he lost in their kiss. His shirt was undone and she could see the tiny droplets of sweat. Slowly, she ran a finger over his smooth stomach, feeling the taunt abs under the skin. He shivered in arousal before going back to her neck, nipping and kissing her skin to her collarbone as his own hands fumbled with her buttoned blouse.

Not able to wait much longer, Alice softly pushed the German man's hands away and lifter the shirt over her head by arching her back in time. Immediately after her skin was shown, his hands roamed over her body and softly groped her breast through the bra. Her back arched with a soft moan. She opened her eyes slightly to see his glazed over in lust, but still conscious of all that was going on. She loved the cool look in his eyes before they closed and his lips connected to the soft flesh of her stomach. She moaned a little louder, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. She felt the soft hands on her jeans as they were undone. Promptly, she wiggled her way out of them and kicked them onto the floor.

Looking up at Ludwig, he still had his unbuttoned shirt and slacks on, "Why is it I'm the one with the least clothes?" she teased and attacked his pants. He chuckled softly and shrugged out of his shirt before kicking off his pants. Her fingers explored his body with a mixture of rushed excitement and slow calculation. She lifted herself to kiss the tender skin along his collarbone before feeling him shiver in need. Yes, she could see the growing member in his boxers. He reached behind her to unclip her bra and slid it off slowly. Being her first time and in need of a better reaction, she blushed with a sweet embarrassed smile. He cupped her left breast and kissed the soft flesh of the other. She moaned and raised her hips to grind against his.

Alice felt her lips stretch in a smirk as he moaned, but kept self control for the most part. She let her hands go down to her panties and pulled them down in a slow, tantalizing pace. She could see his impatience in his eyes, but the politeness of a gentleman kept him from literally fucking her into the mattress. Finally, also in a great need of something only Ludwig could give, she kicked off the silky cloth. His hand that had once held her breast now rubbed against her groin in a slow, loving pace. She moaned and allowed her head to loll back in pleasure, but still more was needed.

"Ludwig . . . Hurry," she moaned softly in his ear. In reply, he kicked off his own undergarment. She blushed once more, despite herself, as she gazed at his length. Alice wasn't really one for kinks, but this was the only thing that came to mind that wasn't too far out there for her. She pushed him back, letting her fingers linger on his chest for a second longer than normal, just to make sure this wasn't a total dream or anything. Obligingly, but confused, he moved back. "I-I want to try something." She lowered herself to his member and wrapped her fingers around the base. He groaned and arched slightly, he head back in wanton. For a second she bit her bottom lip before taking the throbbing cock in her mouth.

It was the strangest feeling. It was so hot and it made her mind reel. Not only that, but the moan from her German lover told her to continue. She experimented with her tongue, enjoying the gasps and moans above her. She could also see he was restraining from thrusting into her mouth, thank god! Still, his taunt, shivering muscles turned her on even more. She bobbed her head up and down carefully, but gaining speed.

"_Mein Gott!" _she heard him moan, but he still pulled away. Wasn't she any good? He brought her face to his and kissed her deeply. When had she ended up on her back? He pulled back with hazy blue eyes, "Should I?"

She nodded, "Yes."

She cried out in pleasure more than anything as he slowly entered into her. It wasn't as bad as she would have expected from all the fan fictions she had read on the subject. Slowly, he thrust into her with not a lot of force, allowing her time to get used to him being inside her. It . . . was . . . AMAZING! Once Alice needed more of her sweet Ludwig, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, harder. She cried out in pleasure as he sped up to her need.

"_LUDWIG!" _she screamed in ecstasyas she reached her climax.

He trusted a few more times before moaning, "Oh, _Gott_! _ALICE!"_

* * *

They lay on the bed, the smell of sex in the air. She cuddled close to Ludwig as she felt tired after her high. She could see he did as well. How could people do this and then go about like it nothing? Yeah, she heard stories of Francis. Still, this was a great feeling, a feeling of completion. She sighed in content as she allowed her eyes to close and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Karlene X Roderich X Ludwig X Gilbert

**A/N: This one is going to be a little strenuous. I must admit I was glad the first one came out so well because I've never written straight smut before. ^.^; I'm sure a good deal of you would agree with that statement. Seriously, some said "Vanilla sex" and I was all like O.o What's that? Now this one is going to be a little more . . . extravagant. It'll be harder because WAY more people are involved and such, but easier because the creator and I have the same fetish and makes it easier. I will admit, I'm not one for vanilla sex and most just want that. This will be a nice change of pace I guess. Enjoy Karlene!**

**P.S. If I get anything wrong with the German music, I am terribly sorry. Being born State-side, I don't know much of the music from other countries. I do listen to **_**Neue Deutsche Härte**_**, but not much passed that. I apologize if I get the basics wrong and I hope you correct my stupidity.**

* * *

"Come on Roderich! I wanna meet your girlfriend!" Gilbert whined circling his Austrian friend as they walked to class, the tall blonde lagging behind. The three were all in music class, but their tastes varied. Roderich Edelstein was a pianist and the best in his class. He played in fancy amphitheatres for rich folk and got quite a bit of money. More than he'd admit honestly. Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt were into the bands, modern and such, but Ludwig to a lesser degree. Gilbert adored the _Neue Deutsche Härte _while his younger brother preferred the softer _Neue Deutsche Welle_. Still, they both played in the band that alternated between the two.

The brunet sighed, "I have told you this time and time again; she is a very sensitive girl and I doubt meeting you would be much help."

"She's that raven haired girl you always sit beside in performances, isn't she~?" the albino pressed harder, closing the space between the two.

"Wha-What! How-? When-?"

"He insisted we follow you on one of your nights out," Ludwig answered for his brother, "She does seem like a very nice girl."

"And Elizabeta doesn't mind?" the ruby eyed man remarked snidely.

The Austrian let some of his anger out by holding out his textbook out to the side and at eyelevel to where the Prussian was walking. The thump against the cover was satisfying enough, "We broke up a long time ago. I told you, she and I are simply friends now."

"So?" he growled, rubbing his nose, "Didn't stop her from trying to murder me after I fucked your virgin ass."

"WE WERE STILL GOING OUT AT THAT POINT YOU NUMSKULL!"

* * *

Karlene Raine Amsel wasn't as sensitive as her boyfriend depicted her as. It depended on the person she was with. She was extremely perceptive to the personalities of others, but her Austrian boyfriend made her feel calm, balanced. It was like meditating for hours, and all she had to do was be beside him. She was sweet by nature, but people affected one another in many different ways.

She sat quietly, waiting for Roderich to show up for music class. He was probably being held up by Gilbert again. She had always wanted to meet the albino boy, but the pianist advised against it. Still, she was pretty sure she'd meet him sooner or later. The door opened and her Roderich hurried to her side. His face was red and he stared at the floor intently, as though it was a bomb he was defusing.

"Hello Roderich, honey," she smiled and placed her arms about his shoulders, "That took you a while."

He allowed a small smile, "I'm sorry. It's just, that stupid Prussian keeps pestering me."

"What about, now?"

A heavy sigh, "He wouldn't let me come in until I swore on the life of my fingers to ask if you wanted to go out with us tomorrow for a drink at the bar."

"Alright!" she chirped.

"See? Now I can tell Gilbert that we .w- . . . wait, what?"

"Alright," she laughed, "Tomorrow at what time?"

The Austrian blinked, "Uh . . . seven . . . Are you sure it's alright? I've never seen you drink before."

"Liquor isn't something new to me Roderich."

He sighed once more, "Alright. I'll let him know after classes."

* * *

Gilbert firmly placed his boot on the couch and he laughed, hands on hips and mouth open wide, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you she'd want to meet the Awesomeness that is Gilbert Beilschmidt! HAHAHAHAHA-!" he started choking on air.

"_Bruder_, you're getting footprints on the furniture," Ludwig sighed. Another mess he'd have to clean up. The three Germanic boys shared a dorm together, much to Gilbert's joy and Roderich's displeasure.

It was the next evening, the Austrian keeping the answer to himself for as long as he could. Still, they were getting ready to go pick up Karlene and take her to the bar. Gilbert was wearing a snazzy, button down dress shirt and slacks, his Commando boots ruining any shot he had at looking decent. Roderich wore a dress shirt and slacks with a neatly cut jean jacket. Ludwig, coming along because he too was curious and to watch his older brother, wore the same but a trim blazer over his shirt. They were on their way to the violinist's dorm in Roderich's car.

* * *

The raven haired girl sat on the steps of her sorority, waiting for the boys. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Would she like them? Better yet, would THEY like HER! She bit her red rosy lips. Okay, she was making this out to be MORE than it was! The car pulled up and she jumped to her feel with a smile and waving vigorously to the young men in the car. The car stopped at the curb and she could make out the two German young men in the back and her Austrian boyfriend at the wheel.

When the boys finally turned the corner to the sorority building, the first thing Gilbert could do was wolf-whistle. He had only really seen her from back views, never her front, but DAMN she had a rack! It actually looked like it could rival that of that one Russian girl . . . no, the Ukrainian, Katyusha? Yeah, that was her. Anyway, they both had, like, super massive boobs! Still, this was more his kind of girl. She wore a tight knight polo shirt that sculpted her body REAL fine and sexy jeans that really made her ass look, in a word, irresistible.

A sudden sharp whack upside the head reminded him that this might be his KIND of girl, but not HIS girl. He inwardly groaned from the reminder and outwardly from the pain at the back of his head. He looked to the driver whose dark eyes were being as menacing as they could, telling him in the nicest way possible to keep his dirty thoughts to himself.

The door opened and the girl smiled shyly at the other men, "Hello. Um, nice to finally meet you! I'm Karlene Amsel."

Gilbert smirked, sooooo cute~! "Yeah, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Good to finally see that Roderich didn't get another crazy bitch like Elizabeta~!" A flash of white went across his vision as Austria hit him again. NOT A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION! Well damn that hurt . . . what did he hit him with, that defiantly couldn't be his hand. Ah, damned book.

Karlene was blushing furiously and flustered as what to do. Ludwig took her attention away from the situation introducing himself. She liked him, so mature, and Gilbert was cute. "So, um, are you older Ludwig?"

"Huh?" Gilbert perked up, "No way girly~! I'm the awesome older brother! Ludwig's a year younger than I am; he's just super smart and got moved up a grade when we were kids."

"Oh! I'm sorry. He just seemed so mature-…"

The drive to the bar was relatively quiet besides the small talk Karlene trumped up with Ludwig and her boyfriend. Gilbert sat sulking in the back seat. He was mature, spontaneous, but mature nonetheless. Totally not fair! But the albino, not actually being part of the conversation, could notice the slight degrees of change going through her voice and posture. Maybe she wasn't all goody-goody-two shoes as Roderich kept pushing.

* * *

They pulled up to the bar. It was familiar to the European boys. They came there every other weekend or so just to relax and get some good ol' imported beer from home. Lots of the other students went there too. It was close, cheap, and all imported from all around the world . . . kind of like the school itself. Inside there was almost every student they knew. Francis sat in the far corner with one of the waitresses, no doubt flirting as the pervert would with ANY girl. Then Arthur and his two half brothers Alfred and Matthew were at the bar. Alfred and Arthur didn't get along well and were hissing snide insults to each other, but not loud enough to disturb the other customers. At the far other side of the counter was the tallest (and voted the most creepy by the whole fraternity) student Ivan Braginski having small talk with Yao Wang, the Chinese exchange student. Obviously EVERYONE felt back at home here.

The Germans and their lady guest took the table nearest the door and by a window. It actually would be a plus incase any of them had too much to drink, though all eyes seemed to rest specifically on Gilbert. Sheesh, why did everyone pick on him! They ordered their drinks and it wasn't long until they were delivered. The guys kept silent in a sort of unnerved fashion, not knowing what would be appropriate to say with a woman present. Luckily Karlene broke the silence with small talk.

"So, Gilbert, are you a musician too?" Karlene asked, sipping her drink.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I play guitar. But that jerk Arthur always has me pushed back to the drums. I can play them and all, but they totally kill your wrists."

"Really? And what about you Ludwig?" she asked, her face becoming a little flushed from the alcohol.

"I'm in the marching band but Roderich taught me to play the piano when we were younger," he explained.

"Oh," she felt a little tipsy, but even her boyfriend wasn't showing any signs of over indulgence, "You all must . . . be very close then . . . huh?"

Gilbert chuckled, "So he didn't tell ya after all! Naw, we're cousins. Roderich is our . . . third cousin – right? – on our dad's side."

How can these guys hold all the alcohol . . . well . . . she could recall a fuzzy episode of health class in high school where it said men could intake more alcohol than women and remain sober . . .

Ludwig's hands clasped her shoulders from beside her, "I think you've had enough. Perhaps we should take you back."

"Hmm? Oh~!" she giggled, "Yeah. Maybe~."

"Wow Roderich, you get the girls who can't hold their liquor." Gilbert snorted before downing the rest of his drink. As he swallowed the last gulp, he was bashed upside the head with the Austrian's empty jug. Nice way to mock that the brunet could down his alcohol faster and hold it better than the Prussian. If that wasn't showing off, he didn't know what was.

"Perhaps we should take her back to the sorority?" the Austrian proposed, pulling out half the money and glaring at the Prussian for the remaining. Ludwig pitched the tip.

Gilbert growled, Roderich had always favored his little brother, "Maybe she should just come back with us."

"What!"

"Gilbert may be right, we'll take her in for the night, or until she's sober. That way we don't have to worry about her falling down stairs, over rails, or something bad happening," the blonde spoke up, holding the spoken of girl by her shoulders.

Karlene giggled like a school girl, her face flushed from liquor, "Aw come now boys, I'm right here. No need talking over my head. I'd be glad to stay at your place~!"

Three to one, and Roderich was losing by majority vote. He had no choice in the matter. "Fine," he conceded dejectedly, "You better not do anything to her."

"What are you talking about; Ludwig is a professional cock-blocker," Gilbert looked into the amethyst eyes that stared back at him, "Oh . . . you mean me . . ."

* * *

Ludwig carried Karlene up the stairs. One, he was the tallest. Two, Roderich accused Gilbert that he'd fondle the girl as he held her. Three, the Austrian couldn't hold a bag of potatoes, much less a girl. She was then placed in Roderich's bedroom to sleep. She had passed out on the way back. Mean while, while the boys decided to kill some time, they turned on the tube and watched the football nationals.

Gilbert didn't recall falling asleep, nor could he understand the great burst of pleasure coursing through his lower body through his spine. He moaned softly, this had to be a dream, but it was awesome! But when had his dreams felt so real? He could feel the moist lips going over his half hardened cock and the feeling of a humidly hot mouth. Teeth grazed him as the pleaser pulled away. He could hear ceaseless chatter in the background. His ruby eye opened ever so slightly to find Karlene on her knees in front of him, his now hardened cock protruding out of his pants. He flushed horribly and attempted to make as little noise as possible, because he could recall that Ludwig and Roderich went to sleep in the bedrooms. Wait, that's right!

* * *

"_Gilbert, you stay here on the couch," Roderich announced after stretching and cracking his back by bending backwards. The game was over, though they didn't really pay much attention on who was playing who; France and Spain or something like that._

_Gilbert looked up from whatever was playing on the television incredulously at the abrupt command, "Huh? Why?"_

"_I need to sleep somewhere, and you spend eighty percent of your nights on the couch anyway. So just go along with it," the Austrian snapped._

_Ludwig sighed, "It's late you two. Let's get going to sleep. Gutknecht Bruder."_

* * *

Yeah, that was what happened. Then he watched some late night anime on Adult Swim and FUNimation before just clocking out. Now here he was, alone, with Roderich's girlfriend, his hard dick sticking out just in front of her red lips, and her grey eyes gazing up lecherously from under thick, dark eyelashes. The ribbon in her hair made her look deceivingly innocent, but the way she licked those lips was so tempting.

Still . . . "Karlene," the albino whispered urgently, "What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" she asked playfully, her tongue flicking the head of his dick. He hissed in suppressed pleasure. Why was she asking to be skull fucked? "I want to play . . ."

He looked at her body, her clothes were gone and she was wearing lacey black lingerie that left little to the imagination, especially those large, watermelons of breasts with their puckering nipples. He felt kind of guilty when his cock twitched at the thought of what he could do to her; she was Roderich's girl after all. She suddenly swallowed him whole, his breath catching in his throat; he reasoned to himself that the Austrian was too girly to ever satisfy this wild creature.

Karlene deep throated the large length as it tickled the back of her throat. He was so hot; it was funny how horny boys could get in a given amount of time. He was so aroused, the cock twitched in her mouth. She created a vacuum with her tongue and began bobbing her head. She glanced up and couldn't help but smirk. Gilbert's head lolled back in pleasure, saliva dribbling down his chin and a bright blush coloring his paper white face. She could feel his pulse quicken by the second through the vein in her mouth, he was getting ready to climax. But she wasn't ready for that just yet. Karlene pulled away with an audible pop as the cock left her warm mouth. Gilbert looked at her through half-lidded eyes; he couldn't keep the small noises akin to whimpers from leaving his throat. How cute.

"I thought you were the tough one Gilbert," she smirked as she stood slowly, pulling at her bra and revealing her perfectly round breast, nipples hard in arousal, "I guess I over estimated a bit?"

"Huh? N-no! I am the tough guy!" he insisted in a low, urgent voice. Was she mocking him!

With her smile widening, she slipped her hands under his shirt, touching sensitive, heated skin, pulling this clothes up his torso. She lingered a moment at his hardened nubs and tweaked them sharply. Precum spurted from his red cock as he covered his mouth to keep from exclaiming in pleasurable pain. Karlene's head tilted slightly, "I thought only gay guys liked that." She repeated the action again and was met with muffle, uttering moans. "Is there something you're hiding Beilschmidt?" she crooned, "Because I may find that quite amusing."

Stubbornly remaining silent, Gilbert forced himself to relax, but was startled into a fairly loud exclamation when his pants where torn down to his ankles and his shirt was practically clawed from his body. He kicked off the trousers only to find his shirt and pants discarded with lacey lingerie. He glanced up as another body added weight to his throbbing pelvic area. He half gasped and choked as the warm heat around his cock as the heat intensified noticeable. Karlene sighed and rolled her hips a bit, receiving a little-too-loud reply from the boy beneath her. She firmly placed her hands on his upper arms to keep him from fussing and began moving on him. She lifted herself and bounce on him, gravity having a gratifying effect. He moaned and threw his head back, completely forgetting the volume restriction. The heat built up and he couldn't wait much longer. He grasped her waist and pulled her up faster, burying his face in her large bosom. He slowly licked up the side of one of the bouncing weights She gasped as her pussy contracted. The rapid tightening of her orgasm sent Gilbert over the edge as he came inside her drooling cunt.

* * *

Roderich was woken up rudely from loud noises coming from the anteroom. Was it the television? It sounded like that pervert was watching a porno, and with a lady in the dorms, it was way too loud. Or maybe the added effects were the Prussian jacking off. Whatever it was, it was too loud and inappropriate for him to let it continue. With an irritable growl, he rolled out of bed, just grabbing his glasses as he opened the door. "Gilbert, Karlene is asleep and whatever you're doo- . . . . ." He had placed his glasses on at that moment to find his girlfriend and friend making out on the couch, both naked and touching each other frantically. At his voice, the albino pulled away and looked up embarrassed and terrified at the same time.

Karlene on the other hand smiled seductively, "Roderich, come to join us?"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE! GOMENOSAI, GOMENOSAI! I'm going to be cutting this up into maybe 2-3 parts. Obviously this will be WAY too long for me and my brain is frazzeling with how long it is. Though it may not seem long to you, all my stories are short because I can't keep going mindlessly without my brain signaling TOO LONG! And 7 is appearantly too long. So I'll continue it after I do a few more. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
